A Fate Fortold
by Bramble Rainbowglitter
Summary: please be gentle this is my first fic! im in denial over Sirius it never happened! this is my version of years 5 onwards! like my new characters? the rating is for later chapters! please review, im open to criticism but constructive criticim, pls be nice!
1. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Be gentle this is my first fic! Now before you read my fan-fic you should know that I don't keep to any of the plot lines in the original books, if you don't like this, don't read. Also my fics contain Mary-Sue's but the storylines wouldn't work without them. Yet again if you don't like don't read. This fic contains things many may find offensive and I apologise if you find anything in my fics you don't like, but tough I wrote it that way so that's the way it is!! There are PS, CoS and PoA spoilers, but lets all pretend we are in an alternative universe and books 4+5 never happened. My fics start in the summer holidays leading up to the 5th year. And percy hasn't betrayed the weasleys and voldie isn't bak ..yet. 


	2. Summer At The Burrow

Summer at the Burrow  
  
"Do u think we'll pull it off this time?"  
  
"Ron shut up!"  
  
"Me? You're the one making all the noise!"  
  
"Oi both of you shut up you'll wake mum!"  
  
"IT'S A BIT LATE FOR THAT GEORGE WEASLEY GET UR BUTT IN THE HOUSE NOW!" Roared Molly Weasley from the door, the 4 teenage boys stopped in their tracks and dropped the assortment of trunks and cages they were carrying, and there in the kitchen doorway stood Molly Weasley, short at 5ft 2in but she seemed to be growing with every second and still in her fluffy purple dressing gown and slippers.  
  
Molly came down the path shouting louder as she got nearer, "WHAT ON EARTH MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD DO IT? YOU ALREADY FAILED ONCE! HAVE YOU GOT A DEATH WISH?" Every inch of her tiny frame shook with anger, the boys who all easily reached 5ft 8in seemed to shrink in her presence. Not one of the boys offered up a reply, they had all become very interested in the ground and scratch marks where the chickens had been pecking.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET YOURSELVES IN DOORS!" Molly was beginning to turn a dangerous red colour that matched her hair, "hello Harry dear, it's so nice to see you!" she exclaimed before pulling him into a bone-crunching hug.  
  
Harry stood gazing at Molly with a bemused look on his face at her sudden change in attitude. "Its um....great to be back Mrs Weasley" Harry stuttered trying not to set off Her angry dragon alter-ego that seemed to be lurking in there some where.  
  
"Harry dear, how many times do I have to tell you its Molly, not Mrs Weasley!"  
  
By this time her sons had run in doors while she was distracted by fussing over Harry, "Now come on in and have some breakfast!"  
  
Once everyone was in doors Molly set about making breakfast and the boys all sat themselves round the big circular table in the Weasley's kitchen, about 20 minutes later there came a voice from outside and footsteps up the path, the voice was female and was still chatting away and it seemed she was talking to herself as no other voices or footsteps could be heard.  
  
The kitchen door was pushed open and everyone turned round to see who was coming in, in the doorway taking off her trainers and hanging up her coat stood a girl about Harry's age, she had dark blonde hair and stood at about 5ft 4in she had big very dark blue eyes and a cheeky smile she was gorgeous.  
  
"Aite Donna? Wassup?"  
  
"Hold on Fred i'm on the phone I'll be 2 minutes!" she said then turned her back to the door while continuing her conversation, "Yeh babes, talk to you later. Have fun; don't get into to much trouble. Bye" with that she hung up the call and turned to face the boys. "Ah nothing much Fred I've been out having a ride, couldn't sleep much last night, it was too hot you know!"  
  
"WELL FRED WOULDN'T KNOW COS HE WAS DRIVING ANOTHER FLYING CAR HALFWAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY!" Molly interjected as she practically threw Fred's bacon sandwich at him while glaring at him.  
  
"Oh no don't tell me I missed the fireworks!" She laughed as she slid into a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Oh you missed a show and a half I haven't seen the boys get a bollocking like that for along time!" came a voice from the door leading up to the rest of the house. Harry turned to be faced with a carbon copy of the girl sat next to him, except this one was still her pj's.  
  
"Hurry up and sit down Lolly, you breakfasts getting cold. Donna if your finished could you please go tell Tasha and Ginny to hurry up." Molly said while loading second and third helpings on everyone's plates. Donna got up and Lolly slipped into her place.  
  
"So how are you Harry?" Lolly said to him. He turned to answer and was rewarded with the same smile he had got from Donna.  
  
"I'm good, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Harry said in a voice painfully polite.  
  
"Oh hasn't my silly sister introduced herself? Well im Lolly and she's Donna, our real names are Lorena and Donnatella but we don't like them much so we stick to out nicknames. The other girl Donna's gone to get is our baby sister Tasha, she's a year younger then us."  
  
"Oh rite those are pretty names, how come you don't go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I was wondering when you would ask that, well our parents were killed by Voldemort and some how whilst this was going on our power was stripped from us, well not stripped but it lay dormant and they had no idea how to reawaken it."  
  
Everyone at the table was listening to this exchange, the Weasley kids obviously knew the story having grown up with the girls but they were curious to see how they handled explain the situation to others. No matter how freely they spoke about it with the Weasley's discussing it with a stranger is another situation altogether.  
  
Donna re-entered the room with Ginny and a girl about 2 inches shorter then herself, there were subtle differences but the family resemblance was striking, The girl also had blue eyes but hers were a shade lighter and she didn't have the same defined curves her sisters had but it was the same cheeky grin he was treated to when she caught sight of him.  
  
"Oh hello Harry!" the girl said as she slipped into a seat opposite him. Forcing Ginny to take the only remaining seat at the table, which was next to Harry. Ginny proceeded to give the girl death stares for forcing her to sit there but she ignored at and went on, "so they told you the family history? Ooooo lucky you" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeh well your gonna have to tell it a lot more in a few weeks. People are gonna wanna know why your only starting at the beginning of your fifth year." Ron said as he sat back rubbing his now full belly.  
  
"You're coming to Hogwarts?" Harry said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Yep, can't wait. We've been sorted and everything!" Donna said from her seat in between George and Ron.  
  
"Cool, but im confused I thought you lost your power." Harry said.  
  
"Well we never finished explaining really, back in what would have been our second year Snape and some others from the dark side.you know the ones he's spying on, well they discovered a potion to return stripped or dormant power." Donna told him.  
  
"The dark side? I take it you are talking about the death eaters, well why would they help you to have your powers return, I mean your on our side aren't you so wouldn't they be gaining enemies?"  
  
"They weren't looking for it for us, they were looking for it for Voldemort. What happened to him when his curse rebounded off you is kinda what happened to us." She explained. "Snape being on our side was able to tell Dumbledore and he has had our powers re-instated, it took awhile though because there was a lot of testing with the dosage and stuff before they would give it to us."  
  
"What house are you gonna be in?"  
  
"Gryffindor of course!" she laughed as she turned to face George, "Is Lee coming over soon?"  
  
"Yeh he should be here soon actually."  
  
"Right well that settles it." Molly said as she stood, glanced at the clock, which now read 11am and started to clean up. "Well some of you can take Harry upstairs and show him where he's sleeping and the rest of you can make yourself scarce I've got some friends coming over."  
  
Ron stretched himself in his seat and stood up "Alrite, we know when were not wanted." Laughs followed this comment, as it was completely ludicrous, some one feeling they weren't wanted in the Weasley's house? Not likely.  
  
The group of teenagers all left the room and went upstairs, the girls separated from the group going into Ginny's room on the floor below Ron's and the boys continued upwards.  
  
*********************************UPSTAIRS*********************************** *  
  
"So Harry what do you think?" Fred asked once they were all comfy in Ron's room.  
  
Harry looked up from the Chudleys cannon mag he was leafing through, "Think? Of what?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"Not what! Who! The girls." George laughed,  
  
"Oh rite," He laughed.  
  
"And..?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Those girls are hot. This year is gonna be interesting," Harry said in a typical male way,  
  
"Which is your favourite?" Fred asked. "Mines Lolly, Ron's in Donna, so's is George. Everyone's got a fave."  
  
"I have to pick a fave I wouldn't mind all three at once!" Harry laughed which caused huge amounts of agreement from the other three boys. "Well Donna I think but I um.have a crush on some one else so it's kinda a pointless exercise." Harry blushed into the comic and avoided all eyes in the room.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked he was feeling very insulted at not knowing.  
  
"Oh no one you know" Harry said in a voice that let the others know this conversation was over.  
  
Fred changed the subject easily by saying "so what do you reckon are chudleys chances at winning the league?"  
  
A few weeks passed, Lee Jordan came to stay adding to the amount of hormonal teenagers in one household. Sleeping in Ron's room was Ron, Harry, Lee and the twins (boys). They had to give up their room as bill and Charlie were coming to stay and molly was doing a major clean out, making it fit for "her big grown up sons". Sleeping in Ginny's room was Ginny, Donna, Tasha and Lolly.  
  
There was plenty to keep them busy like the arguments which normal dissolved into wrestling matches with the girls being tickled till they ran out of air and gave up. They practised quiddictch out in the backfields, with e summer getting hotter they usually ate their dinner outside on tables in the garden. Harry didn't want the summer to end it was perfect. But saying that he was desperate to have news of Sirius, and Dumbledore had written telling him there was news but what this news was he refused to say in letters in case they were intercepted.  
  
One day the boys were laying in the backfield, waiting for the girls (who were still arguing over the shower when they left), so they could start a quidditch game. When Ron brought up a conversation that had never been finished a few weeks ago. "Harry who is it you fancy?" he asked quickly hoping to catch him off guard, but Harry stopped himself from saying anything.  
  
"Um.don't worry about it Ron." Was all he could muster. The twins were now intrigued by this conversation, which was making Harry blush deep crimson.  
  
"Nah come on man, you can tell us" Fred egged him on.  
  
After about 10 minutes of bulling they had got no further, but then..  
  
"You boy's are so dense! I swear if he had it tattooed in his forehead it couldn't be more obvious!" Donna said as she climbed the fence. Harry sent a look begging her not to say anything she pretended not to see it, "don't you realise your all talking so loud I could hear you in the garden, and Harry don't worry they wont get angry they'll be happy, trust me!"  
  
"Still please don't say anything Donna!" he pleaded.  
  
"Tough! Your both chickens and your soooo cute together someone has to give you a little push in the right direction." The rest of the boys looked around very confused. "Its Ginny you fools!"  
  
"What!" the three weasleys all said in unison. Behind them came a tiny thud as Ginny fell of the fence, which she, Lolly and Tasha were climbing over to join them all in the felid. Harry was very red and looked terrified the Weasley boy's were gonna kill him.  
  
"Well..um good on ya mate." Fred said as he patted him on the back, while Donna and Lolly picked Ginny up and Tasha got rather excited going hyper about weddings and babies.  
  
"Hurt my Lil sis and you're a dead man, but other then that.. cool, my best mate and my little sister!" Ron said as he pushed Harry over to Ginny.  
  
"You two need to talk, go on!" Lolly said while shoving them back up over the fence.  
  
"Told you it wouldn't be hard!" Donna said while turning to give Lolly a smug grin.  
  
On the other side of the fence.  
  
"Soooo.ummmmm.oooo this is uncomfortable isn't it." Harry laughed while looking Ginny.  
  
She took her gaze off the floor at the sound of his voice and looked into his eyes, her big brown ones falling into his green ones. He looked deeper and deeper feeling like she was looking into the depths of his soul and not caring. He could have stared for ages until she blushed and looked away.  
  
"Ginny I know that you like me, and you know that I like you. will you go out with me?" Harry stuttered trying to find the right words.  
  
"Of course I will Harry!" she cried before pracitacally throwing herself into his arms for a hug.  
  
There was an audiable "awwwwwwwwww!" from the other side of the fence.  
  
From the house there was a call of "KIDS COME ON IN I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" From Molly so they all scrambled over the fence and made they're way to the house. Once side and all seated round the table molly looked at them all and began to hand out official Hogwarts letters.  
  
"Your owls have come, and there is another letter here from your Aunt Selena." She said as she passed the letter to Donna who read it out loud.  
  
Dear girls,  
Hope you have been having a good summer; your cousin has kept me updated through all your texts you have all been sending each other. I spoke to Calliope last night and I have decided to go and visit her till the start of term. I thought you might like to come and see Rosa, Clio and Nail and all your friends in New York. Your cousins are of course coming as well. Floo back at one point tonight so you can pick up anything you may need and then we will Floo over to Calliope's.  
Give Molly and the kids my love,  
x-x-xSelenax-x-x  
  
"Okay well if you head back about 6.30ish you should be back in plenty of time." Molly said as she collected book lists from the kids. "Well you can all go on now, but you know these school owls wont give the letter to anyone else."  
  
6.30.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything Molly!"  
  
"Its aright Lolly just make sure you behave yourself!" she hugged each of the girls in turn, after hugging molly they hugged everyone else in the group.  
  
"See ya in a few weeks babes!" Tasha said as she disappeared into the flames.  
  
"Oh god I just realised I gotta go to school! OH CRAP!" Lolly cried as she disappeared,  
  
"Byeeeeee!" and Donna was gone.  
  
"Well this has been an interesting summer!" Fred drawled.  
  
"Can't wait to see the ruckus they cause at school!" Ron laughed as he followed them up the stairs.  
  
. 


End file.
